Pokemon: The New Battle Frontier
by Destineylegend
Summary: A new version of the battle frontier, with new characters joining Ash and the gang, with the same goals in mind. Full summary inside. Gretaxoc, AshxAnabelxLatias, BrockxLucy, MayxDrew.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, the character Kite was created by a person who wrote me a Pokemon challenge._

_Summary: This is just a new version of the Battle Frontier. A new kid, same age as Ash, joins the group since they are all headed to the Battle Dome. After they both win, something unexpected happens, and it forces the group to get to know each other. Kite and Greta get closer, and in the end, she ends up going with them on their journey, getting a replacement on the way. How will the adventures be with these new people, what new dangers lie in wait? The only way to know, is to read this new story. Pairings: KitexGreta, AshxAnabelxLatias, BrockxLucy, MayxDrew. Hope you'll enjoy.  
_

_A/N: This story is response to a challenge by Flair the Demon Dragon King. I hope it turned out good, tell me what you think, I hope you like it, enjoy! _

* * *

_It's a battle win or lose_

_It's the friends you make; it's the road you choose_

_We got the right stuff, so make your mind up _

_Find the courage inside of you_

_If you're strong you'll survive, and keep your dream alive_

_It's the Battle Frontier_

_POKEMON_

_Be the best you can be, and find your destiny_

_It's the master plan_

_The powers in you hand_

_POKEMON_

**A Friend in Kite**

We find our heroes: Ash, May, Max and Brock, as they continue their journey to the Battle Arena, and Ash's second symbol. "I'm bored," May groaned from the back of the group.

"There's a clearing up ahead," Brock said.

"That's good," Ash nodded. "We can get some rest and then leave first thing in the morning." They walked for a few more seconds, until they heard a snarl coming from near them. The group stopped and turned to see a group of Houndoom walking towards them, their fangs showing.

"Houndoom," Brock muttered. "Just perfect." Before the houndoom could lunge they were thrown backwards by a flamethrower. The Houndoom lifted their heads to see a Charizard land in front of them.

"That's as far as you go," a boy told the Pokemon. He was the same age as Ash, and had short red hair, which was a little bit visible under the hat. The hat he wore was blue, and he also had a simple traveling vest on over a green shirt. And he had on blue jeans, as well as plain white shoes. Perched on his shoulder was a blue Pokemon with sharp claws. "Sneasel, send them running with Shadow Ball!" Sneasel nodded and jumped into the air, a purple ball forming in her hands. She then sent it flying towards the Houndoom, who quickly turned and sprinted into the woods. The Sneasel landed back on the boy's shoulder, as he jumped down onto the ground, returning his Charizard back to its poke ball.

"Thanks," Ash said.

"No problem," the boy smiled.

"Your Sneasel is really strong," Brock commented.

"Yeah," May and Max agreed.

"Thanks," the boy nodded. "Oh yeah, my name is Kite."

"Nice too meet you Kite, my name is Ash," he told Kite.

"The name is Brock," the older boy said.

"My name is May, and this is my little brother Max," the only girl said.

"Nice to meet you," Max grinned.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kite smiled. The boy looked up at the sky, and saw it darken slightly. "Hmmm, we should find a place to rest, its getting dark."

"Yeah," Brock nodded. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, if that's okay with the rest of you," Kite quickly corrected.

"That's fine with me," Ash nodded.

"The same here," May and Max both said. With that, the group started walking towards the clearing. Ash turned his head slightly to see the sun begin to disappear behind the trees.

"We better hurry," Ash commented.

"Right," Kite said. They then began to run towards the clearing, hoping to set up the camp before the sun disappeared from view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while, the group was sitting around a fire, eating a warm meal that Brock had cooked for them. "You out did yourself Brock," Max commented.

"I agree with the boy, nice job," Kite nodded.

"This is one of the best meals I've ever had," Ash and May grinned.

"That means a lot coming from you two," Brock said sarcastically. The others laughed at this, except for May and Ash, who blushed sheepishly. The group talked into the night, until they finally decided to take a break. As they slept, Kite sat on a rock, gazing up into the sky. The rock was located a little ways away from the camp, so as not to be disturbed if any one woke up. He lifted up his right hand, and stared at the Knowledge Symbol that he had recently got.

"Only six more symbols to go," Kite whispered to himself.

"Is that you Kite?" a voice asked from behind the boy. He glanced behind him, the symbol he held slipping into its case and back into his pocket.

"Yes, it's me Ash," Kite clarified.

"Can't sleep?" Ash asked.

"Nah, and I'm guessing you can't sleep either," Kite chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know why," Ash said. He took a seat next to Kite, and stared into the sky as well.

"It sure is beautiful tonight," Kite commented.

"Ya, it sure is," Ash agreed.

"Sneas!" a voice squealed in the night. Ash turned slightly to see Kite smiling at Sneasel, who was now perching on the boys shoulder.

"Why are you up?" Kite asked.

"Sneas, sneasel, snea," Sneasel replied.

"I see," Kite nodded.

"How long have you two been together?" Ash asked.

"Since I became a trainer," Kite replied. "Sneasel was my very first Pokemon."

"Yeah, it's exciting to get your very first Pokemon, isn't it?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, I really love the feeling, Sneasel is my best friend," Kite answered.

"As is Pikachu," Ash nodded as he glanced at where Pikachu laid in the sleeping bag. "I can't think of what it would be like without Pikachu, or any of my friends for that matter."

"I agree," Kite grinned as he leaned back on the rock, his eyes gazing up at the stars that showered the skies. Sneasel leaned back with her trainer, and enjoyed the stars as well. Ash smiled at how close they were, they were really great friends.

"Are you a trainer?" Ash asked suddenly. Kite's left eye broke contact with the stars, and glanced at Ash.

"Actually, I am," Kite replied.

"Cool, would you like to battle sometime?" Ash asked.

"Maybe some time, but I got more pressing matters to get too tomorrow," Kite answered. "But, someday we will battle."

"Cool, and I bet you're really good too," Ash said excitedly.

"Well, I'm not the one to brag, but-" Kite couldn't finish his sentence as a giant hand emerged from the trees and grabbed Pikachu from behind, pulling the mouse backwards.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed.

"Let's go," Kite said. Ash nodded.

"Snea," Sneasel agreed. The three then ran back towards the camp, which was where Pikachu was snatched towards. When they arrived, they saw a giant robot, which had a big "R" on its chest. Ash knew who it was instantly, and was not surprised. Especially at the robot, it looked like all the others, only with a few modifications.

"Team Rocket!" Ash screamed. Ash turned as he heard footsteps, out of the camp came Brock, May and Max. They stopped when they saw the giant robot, and the platform rose from its head, revealing the trio known as Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!" a girl with red hair said.

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!" a boy with blue hair spoke up.

"An evil as old as the galaxy..." the red head said again.

"...sent here to fulfill our destiny!" the blue haired boy spoke.

"Meowth, dat's me!" a cat like Pokemon announced.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the girl said again.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the boy said.

"Jessie!" the girl announced.

"James!" the boy said.

"And Meowth are the names!" the cat like Pokemon said.

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe..." Jessie said.

"Team Rocket..." James said.

"...will be there..." Meowth said.

"To make everything worse!" the trio said in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" a blue Pokemon said, his left hand going to his head.

"Mime! Mime!" a little pink Pokemon announced.

"Give back Pikachu!" Ash yelled at the trio.

"Haven't you learned yet twerp, we never give back what we stole!" Jessie sneered. They entered back into the robot and prepared to make their escape.

"Time to show them what the Robo Pikachu Capturing Unit Mach II can do!" Meowth cheered.

"That name is too long, and a mouthful, why don't we just call it RPCU Mach II," James commented.

"Whatever, who cares about a name, lets just get out of here, before we get blasted off again, I'm not ready to leave the show just yet," Jessie whined.

"Got you, always sucks when we leave the show so early," James agreed.

"Fine, here goes the smoke bomb!" Meowth cheered. He pressed the button, but nothing what happened. "What gives?!" James looked out the window and saw that the chest, where the smoke bombs were, had been destroyed.

"Um, the smoke bomb launcher was destroyed," James answered.

"What!" Meowth and Jessie screamed. They looked outside, and saw a ferocious looking Sneasel glaring at them.

"What's that thing?" Jessie asked.

"I think it's a Sneasel," Meowth replied. They looked farther ahead, and saw an angry red head with a green hat glaring at them.

"Sneasel, get Pikachu away from those jerks. Use Shadow Ball on the right arm!" Kite commanded. Sneasel nodded and lifted up his arms, a purple ball forming. He then shot the ball at the right arm, destroying it easily. The arm fell off, and the hand opened, letting Pikachu escape the robot's grasp.

"That little twerp, I'll teach him to take back what we stole!" Meowth screeched. He pressed another button, sending a rocket straight for the group. Sneasel glanced back as she landed on the ground, placing Pikachu down quickly. She then turned and created another purple ball.

"Shadow Ball!" Kite commanded again. The attack hit the rocket, and created a huge explosion.

"Pikachu! Send them flying with a Thunder attack!" Ash commanded. Pikachu began to charge electricity, and then unleashed the stored energy with full force, destroying the robot and sending the trio flying.

"Why do we always lose?!" Jessie whined.

"Yeah, they always have some little twerp helping them," James agreed.

"Don't worry, we'll get them next time," Meowth said.

"That's what you always say you little cat!" Jessie screamed as she kicked him in the face.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the trio screamed as they disappeared into the night sky.

"Wobbuffet!" the little Pokemon screamed, accompanying the trio's voices.

"Mime! Mime!" Mime Jr. said as well.

"Well, that's that," Kite said.

"Thanks," Ash told the boy.

"Don't worry about it, we should get to bed," Kite advised.

"I can vouch for that," May quickly said. "I need to finish my beauty sleep anyway."

"Why bother, its not like sleeping will make you beautiful," Max commented.

"Why you little brat!" May screamed. She began to chase Max around the small clearing. The others watched with amusement.

"All they always like this?" Kite asked.

"Always," Brock chuckled.

"They are brother and sister after all," Ash added.

"Ah, I got you," Kite laughed as he turned back to watching May trying to kill her terrified brother.

"I wonder when he will learn, you never insult May unless you are ready to get hurt," Ash wondered with a light laugh.

"Let's get back to camp, I'm sure they will join us in a few," Kite said.

"Sure," Ash nodded. The three, plus Pikachu and Sneasel, left back for camp, leaving Max to fend off his angry sister, which he wasn't going to be successful at.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the group woke up and headed to the outskirts of the forest, and ended up at a town. "Well, this is it," Kite said.

"Yeah, guess it is," Ash nodded.

"Where are you guys headed anyway? I forgot to ask you last night?" Kite wondered.

"To the Battle Arena," Ash replied. Kite's eyes widened at that statement.

"You're taking the Battle Frontier challenge?" Kite asked with awe.

"Yep," Ash nodded. They saw Kite fumble with something as he pulled out a case and opened it. Inside was the Knowledge Symbol. "That's the Knowledge Symbol, which means you beat Noland."

"Yeah, that was a great battle," Kite said as he looked up to the sky. Memories of the battle flooding back to him.

_Flashback_

"_The battle between Kite and Noland will begin!" the referee announced. "Please send out your Pokemon!"_

"_Articuno! Let's rumble!" Noland commanded. The giant blue bird flew into the arena, which was a simple dome, with the top opened up into the fresh air._

"_This will be fun! Time to win this one! Go Rayquaza!" Kite commanded as he threw a pokeball into the air. Out of the white light came a giant emerald colored dragon. He let out a loud roar as he rose into the sky._

"_Wow! A Rayquaza! I heard a lot about them," Noland commented._

"_I bet, and now, you will be one of the ones to say you got beat by a Rayquaza," Kite grinned._

"_Is that so, then bring it kid!" Noland grinned._

"_Articuno vs. Rayquaza! Begin!" the referee announced._

"_Rayquaza! Start with Dragon Breath!" Kite commanded. Rayquaza opened his mouth and shot a huge blast straight for Articuno._

"_Dodge it, and then use Blizzard!" Noland commanded. Articuno dodged the blast quickly and fired a storm of ice shards at the emerald dragon who took the front of the attack. He let out a roar as he floated back a ways._

"_Shake it off Rayquaza, and use Twister!" Kite commanded. Rayquaza shook his head slightly as he took it back and shot a giant twister at Articuno, which hit it's mark, knocking into the ground._

"_Articuno!" Noland called worriedly. Articuno got back up, but you could tell that it was already tired. It had several bruises, and sweat was pouring down his face as he prepared to fight again. "Use Ice Beam!" Articuno opened his mouth and shot a blue beam at Rayquaza._

"_Counter with Dragon Breath!" Kite commanded. The two attacks collided and created a giant explosion._

"_Now Articuno, get up close and use Ice Beam again!" Noland shouted to the bird. Articuno nodded and flew up to point blank range, his beak already opened and charging his Ice Beam attack. Rayquaza was shocked at the speed of Articuno, and flew back a little bit._

"_Rayquaza, use Safe Guard!" Kite instructed. As soon as the Ice Beam shot, an energy field appeared around Rayquaza, and cancelled out the attack, creating a giant smoke cloud form around the arena. 'Now's my chance,' Kite thought to himself with a smile. "Go up out of the smoke and charge up a Hyper Beam!" Kite commanded. Rayquaza nodded and flew up out of the smoke and into the sky._

"_No you don't! Chase after that dragon!" Noland commanded. Articuno flew out of the smoke, but was shocked to see Rayquaza right in front of him._

"_Hyper Beam now!" Kite shouted. The emerald dragon shot a golden beam down at Articuno, who didn't have time to react as he was shot through the smoke. The gold beam dispersing the smoke in the process as it shot Articuno hard into the ground. The two trainers could hear the giant bird as he screamed after the attack. When the golden beam disappeared, Rayquaza flew down and glanced at Articuno who was still standing. "Impossible, no one could take a direct hit from Hyper Beam at close range!" Articuno made to attack again but fell down onto the field, his eyes becoming spirals._

"_Articuno!" Noland called out as he jumped into the arena and ran over to his friend. Kite jumped down as well and ran over to help the injured Pokemon, returning Rayquaza to his pokeball in the process. They got the bird out of the arena, and Noland was about to treat it before he turned to Kite. "I almost forgot, here is the Knowledge Symbol," he said as he handed it to Kite._

"_Thanks," Kite smiled at the man._

"_No problem," Noland grinned. "That was a good strategy to lure Articuno out of the smoke and right into Rayquaza's Hyper Beam."_

"_Yeah, I knew it would work," Kite blushed sheepishly._

"_So, you'll now be heading to the Battle Arena?" Noland asked._

"_Yep," Kite nodded._

"_Well, good luck," Noland said._

"_Thanks," Kite said as he shook the man's hand and began to leave the factory. Turning back slightly to see Noland entering the infirmary. "Say bye to Articuno for me!" Noland simply waved as he disappeared from view. Kite smiled as he looked at the road ahead of him. Next stop, the Battle Dome._

_End Flashback_

"Well, that's how the battle went," Kite said as he finished the retelling.

"Wow, the last time I saw a Rayquaza was in LaRousse City," Ash commented. "When he battled Deoxys."

"I remember that," May nodded.

"Me too," Max said.

"I have an idea," Kite interrupted.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Since we are heading to the same places, maybe we can travel together?" Kite asked.

"Sure," Brock said. "How about it guys?"

"I don't mind," Ash said. "I think it'll be fun."

"Same here," Max agreed.

"I'm fine with it, the more the merrier, right?" May said.

"Right, so let's get going!" Ash cheered.

"Yeah!" the others cheered as well. Together the group headed off towards the Battle Arena, and Kite and Ash's second Battle Frontier symbol. What adventures lie ahead of our heroes, you'll have to continue to read and find out.

To be continued……………………………………….

* * *

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter of the story. I'm going to be taking turns, and shifting stories between chapters. I've got a new story idea for a new story, it isn't Pokemon by the way. So, expect longer updates on this story, but don't worry, I won't neglect it. So, please review and tell me how I did, and I'll try to work faster on these two new stories, so be patient. Thanks for reading, bye for now. 


End file.
